


Lather

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, post episode: s01e04 Grey Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	Lather

Soap turns to foam, mixes with the dirt and sweat and disappears. She can never remember how she acquired the dirt, or the scratches, or the bruises.

That shouldn’t bother her.

  
The mirror speaks: her fog turns to art.

She isn’t broken. The haze exists in her mind, clearing in brief, unexplainable flashes of what could have been, and drift away with the water.

Soap cannot clean that soul. Nothing can. Not forever.

Ever tried cleaning a slate, a real slate?


End file.
